mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.8.10.11
FEATURES ------ - Player Housing is now implemented. You are now able to build your very own house! (Please note that we are currently testing only the basic system for Player Housing. There are roughly 1000 house spots unevenly spread across the continent and the placements of these spots are in no way final. The purpose for now is to test the basic construction of houses as well as how the servers cope with the housing system). - Mounts are now implemented. Tame it, ride it, attack people from it but don’t fall off! (For more information on how Player Housing and Mounts work in Mortal Online, please refer to the Quick Guide found here: http://www.mortalonline.com/files/beta/MO-Quick_guide_0_6.rtf) - First draft of the lawless mining town, Gaul'kor is implemented. - There are now pickable items in the world (although very few, currently). ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ - Ranged combat (Archery) have had its background mechanics revamped. As a player you will not see too many differences in how Archery works though. Please report any bugs you find with Archery on the tracker. - Added Mounted Combat and Riding to the skills list. - All static Mushrooms have been removed. - All reagent vendors now have a limited supply of Nitre and Calamine. - Nitre can be acquired by refining Nitre Crystals picked in the wild. - Calamine can be acquired by refining Calamine Shales picked in the wild. - Steppe Horses can now be found and tamed in the wild. - Added support for "getting out of water" sounds. - Improved the action bar system. It now supports spells, skills and items as intended. - New Pet Command, ‘Graze’. See Quick Guide for more details. - Bandaging a pet does now make the tamer regain some loyalty. - Feed command does now give a little more loyalty. - Roaming creatures now have dynamic collision. They should react to collisions with each other and players. - The entire UI has received a graphical overhaul. - Timing on footsteps is now accurate. - Footsteps volume lowered. - Tweaked volume on female breathing when tired. - Increased impact sounds on male Thurs. - Added sounds for breathing when surfacing water. - UI sounds are now separated from master volume. - Aiming with your bow will now apply a minor change of field of view (zoom). - Player character, male and female, now have a completely new skeleton. - Player physical asset (ragdoll) redone, female and male has their own physical asset instead of sharing the same. - All character armor and body parts re-imported with new skeleton. - All character animations re-imported based on new skeleton. - All animations slightly tweaked. - New mounted combat player animations implemented. - New Horse animations implemented. - New Physical Asset for Horse implemented. - Horse animation tree implemented. - Light Environment for characters has got an update. - World light increased, it's actually sunny outside now. - Character face morph has been changed. - The priests of the world have received new clothing. - You can no longer enter combat mode whilst resting. - Loot bag durations have been changed. An unopened loot bag will remain on the ground for 5 minutes and an opened loot bag will remain for 1½ minutes. ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - Creating characters of 160 cm length is now working (again). - Ammunition now has a tool-tip. - You should no longer be able to jump while carrying too much stuff. - Fixed issues with the knockback, it now works and looks a lot better. - You should now correctly get the light-grey flag (locally allowed). - Possible fix for creating characters with the same name but different caps. - Fixed a bug were you got stunned while using a skill that wasn’t triggered. - Fixed a bug where mana wouldn’t refill properly. - Input while chatting should no longer trigger random movement on your character. - Jumping while in the air will no longer drain stamina. Creatures & AI: - When battling, all members that are part of an attack will now correctly receive battle messages. - Tamers will no longer gain skill in creature control, when the chosen target for command is invalid. - Pets are now only able to attack valid combat targets. - Any pet command will now abort any active command such as attack command. - Pets should now always change from attack stance to normal stance after a battle. - Tamers will not be grey flagged when their pets attack them. - Tamers will be grey flagged if they hit their pets. - When a Pet leaves battle, its attack target will now always be cleared. - When a tamer tames a creature that has already been tamed before, the tamer will gain no taming skill points for it. - Pets which have been lost due to lack of care will now have a low initial loyalty when being tamed the next time. - Pet will now not run quicker towards tamer, if tamer is standing still. - Abandon command is now possible regardless of distance to the pet. - It should no longer be possible to tame several pets and keep the former pets’ commands going. - Skill loss is now less imminent to loyalty loss. - Pets loyalty loss is lower while its master is offline. - Pets are now fully active while owner / tamer are offline. - Bandage and Feed command now requires the pets name in the command as was intended. - Fixes for the static collision detection of roaming creatures. - The Minotaur’s charge attack will now send you flying. Combat: - You should no longer get flagged for using bash/push on other players. - Less charge time for bows should now result in not only less range and accuracy, but less damage as well. - Unsheathing a bow while charging it should no longer result in a constantly ticking stamina drain. - Draw speeds for bows should now correctly be calculated from your strength and the bows strength requirement. - You should no longer be able swing in melee while charging a spell. - How well you fill the strength requirement of your bow should now properly affect the max range of the bow. - Your bow should now cause less damage when shooting close to its max range. - Bow hits should now show as " arrow hit you for ". - Bow weak spot hits should now display correctly in the chat log. - You should now be able to swap between ranged/melee combat mode just by switching equipped weapons. Magic: - The next spell cast after a "Your mind grew too tired to keep its spell" should no longer auto fizzle. Skills: - Fixed a bug where resting didn’t give you mana and health correctly. - Fixed a bug where your attribute gain and skill gain increased at higher rates then intended when you reached 90+ skill. Vendors: - Fixed a bug where shift "got stuck" when splitting stacks of items. Art & Sound: - Small attenuation fix with Lumberjack/Mining-sounds. - Heavy Robe hood will no longer give you the same shadow overlay effect as a plate helmet. UI: - Fixed a bug that would close multiple windows in the UI. - Fixed a bug that would cause the mouse to not release UI windows that were being dragged. - Fixed a bug that would prevent remaining attribute points from updating in the profile window. Misc: - Fixed a spelling error in looting a loot bag. - Please refer to the Bug Tracker if you are curious about minor fixes that did not make the patch notes.